Danny Phantom Goes to 'Salem's Lot
by DannyPhantomLuver91
Summary: The Fentons go to the small town of Jerusalem's Lot. Crossover of Danny Phantom and Stephen's King's Salem's Lot. DXS


Danny Phantom goes to 'Salem's Lot

"COME ON DANNY! WE'RE LEAVIN!" shouted Mrs. Fenton on the bottom of the stairs. Danny and his family were getting ready to go to Jerusalem's Lot, MA. Mr. Fenton heard it was haunted and wanted to go there right away. Danny wasn't eager to go, Jazz wanted to do some research there.

Danny came out of his room dragging a really heavy suitcase full of his clothes and the Fenton Thermos. The suitcase made a CLUNK! on every step. 

"I'm so glad Sam is going," Danny grunted. Sam asked her parents if she could go. Her parents didn't really want her to go but Sam had some invisible help. Tucker was gone for the week in Florida.

Danny saw Sam walking down the street with a black and purple suitcase. Sam smiled when she saw Danny up ahead. 

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted.

"Hi, I'm glad you are coming. It would have been a really boring trip without you," Danny said.

"Well, you could have flown back," Sam pointed out.

"True," Danny said.

It was time to go so everyone got into the "Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle". Jazz wished that they could put the ghost weapons off but she remembered the time that they went on a trip with almost no ghost weapons. Jazz read for most of the way, Danny and Sam talked for a while and then listened to their Eyepods.

Salem's Lot was just a head. The population was about 1500. They past the Marsten House.

Ooh! We should go there! It looks cool, and it could be full of ghosts!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't know, I think we should ask some of the townspeople about that house," Maddie said.

"Okay," Jack mumbled pouting. 

They stopped at a little place called "Eva's Rooms For Rent". They checked in and got their bags and stuffs put away in their rooms. 

Danny's room was big and had a window on the East wall. The Marsten House was visible. Danny looked out the window at it. Danny thought it looked pretty creepy but interesting at the same time. Danny, like his father, wondered if it was haunted. 

Jazz's room was next to Danny's. She wanted to get a room by his to keep an eye on him. Jazz also could see the Marsten house from her window. Danny has the best view of it. 

Sam also got a room by Danny. She could see the Marsten House but not really well. She wasn't really interested. The only reason she went along was to be with Danny. 

Jack and Maddie's room was next to Jazz's. They couldn't see the Marsten House, which made Jack sad. 

They went out for dinner. They didn't eat much, they had a lot on the way to 'Salem's Lot. Jack was full of fudge that he ate. Jazz, Danny and Maddie didn't have as much as Jack did. After dinner they went back to Eva's. Jazz and Danny got ready for bed. Jack and Maddie also got ready. 

Everyone except for Danny got a good sleep that night. Danny kept looking at the Marsten House, which had a light in the 2nd floor window. 

That's weird, I thought the house was empty, who could be in there now?' Danny thought. 

The light kept bugging him so he went ghost and flew over there to check why the light has been on. When he flew closer, he saw a pair of men walking up towards the house carrying a big case. Danny wanted to know what was in there. He turned invisible and followed them. The men went inside and carried the case down into the cellar. They put the case on the a table and left. Danny was about to look but then the case opened. 

What he saw next was something he thought could never exist. Yeah, Danny knew ghosts existed, but not something like this. Inside the case was an opened coffin. In it was a very pale bald man. Danny recogonized it at first as a vampire. Sam taught Danny all about vampires. The vampire looked right at Danny. Danny was grateful that he was invisible. Danny decided to fly right out of there. He flew back to Eva's. 

'I have to tell my parents about this. They better believe me. I'll tell Sam first to see what she says,' Danny thought. 

The next morning Danny went to talk to Sam about last night. Sam listened very closely.

"So, there is a vampire in the Marsten House and you saw him get out of his coffin?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, I did. I'm wondering if I should tell my parents," Danny replied. 

"Okay..." Sam said. 

"What's wrong? Do you think they won't believe me?" Danny asked. 

"No, it's not that. It's just that you would have to explain how you found out which would probably reveal that you are 'Danny Phantom'," Sam pointed out. 

"Oh yea, I forgot about that. Then what should I do?" Danny asked. 

"I don't know. Well, your parents might want to tour the place if they could. You could probably lead them into the cellar and show them the coffin," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, but the coffin could have been moved," Danny said. 

"True, but I don't think you should worry about it. What you should do is fly over there and pound a stake through his heart, and bring along some Holy objects," Sam was saying. "And do it in the daytime when the vampire is asleep. 

"I am so glad I have a smart girlfriend...Uh, I didn't mean..." Danny said blushing.

"You really think I am smart?" Sam asked. 

"Well, yeah," Danny replied. 

"Danny...listen..." Sam started. 

"Yeah?" Danny asked curious. 

"Well...I've been thinking and...well...do..do you want...to be..you know..boyfriend and girlfriend? I think it's a good idea, we've been great friends since the 8th grade and I think that you are a wonderful guy and I would love to be your girlfriend, but let's keep it quiet, okay?" Sam asked blushing big time. 

"You mean that? You seriously mean that?" Danny asked shocked. 

"Yeah," Sam replied. 

"Ok, I can't beleve I am going to go through th-" Danny started to say but then Sam kissed him on his lips. 

When they pulled away, Danny had a shocked yet happy look on his face, Sam was blushing badly. They didn't say anything for the next 15 min. They went down to breakfast quietly. Jazz knew something was up between them. She tried to ask but they ignored her. 

Sam was thinking of the kiss. Danny was trying to think of when to kill the vampire but the kiss kept popping into his head. When Jack and Maddie came downstairs they didn't notice Sam and Danny acting so weird. 

"Well guys, today we are going to get a tour of the Marsten House. We called over there, apparently someone is living there, and we asked if we could get a tour. The owner said "yes," Jack announced excited. 

Danny gave a grunt, Sam said nothing, Jazz was watching Sam and Danny. They ate their breakfast in utter silence. Upstairs when Danny and Sam washed up, they talked about their stragety. 

"So you say that I should bring a stake, a Holy Cross and some Holy Water when we go and to sneak away to kill the guy?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah, the sooner the better. I don't know if he has killed anyone else and made them vampires, but he is the important one, we can worry about the others, if there are any," Sam replied. 

Danny's parents told them that they were going to leave soon so they should get ready. Danny and Sam got ready, Danny went ghost and found some Holy Water, a cross and made a wooden stake. He stowed them in his backpack that he brought. He and Sam went downstairs to find that his parents left. They must have forgotten him. Danny didn't mind, he flew towards the Marsten House. 

"Hey look, Jack, it's that Phantom kid again. It looks like he is heading towards the Marsten House," Mrs. Fenton said spotting Danny. 

"Yeah, that reminds me! We forgot Danny and Sam!" Jack realized. 

"Oh crap," Maddie said, turning the RV around. 

They didn't find Danny or Sam anywhere. They didn't know that Danny was flying with Sam and having Sam be invisible. Danny noticed that they were turning around and glad that they would have some time to do the deed. 

Danny and Sam went through the walls into the house. It was dirty and dusty insides. They flew down into the cellar but couldn't find the coffin. All they could find was a big ancient dresser that wasn't there before. 

"Hmm, that wasn't there before," Danny said, becoming visible and letting Sam down. "I wonder if we could move it-darn, we can't. I would have to phase through it. Stay here Sam. 

Danny went intangible and flew through the dresser. On the other side was an old wine cellar. He flew around there-invisble. After 5 min of searching, he found what he was looking for. The coffin was on the floor, leaning against the south wall. Danny took a deep breath and opened it, still invisible. 

Danny let out a stifled gasp. The vampire was there alright, but he had his eyes wide open. Danny wondered if he could see him. The vampire obviously thought he was seeing things and closed his eyes again. Danny dropped his backpack and got out the holy objects. His hand was shaking slightly as he held the stake and hammer. 

Danny steadied the stake and placed it on the chest where the heart was suppossed to be. Danny raised the hammer and as hard as he could, pounded the stake. Blood started squirting out, some hitting where Danny's face would be. He pounded the stake a little further into the chest. After about 10 pounds, black blood started coming out. Danny knew he was at the heart. 

As Danny was doing this, the vampire opened his eyes and tried to grab whoever was pounding the stake in him but couldn't. After 10 more pounds, the vampire turned into dust. As a precaution, Danny poured the holy water over the dust and placed the cross on it. Danny flew out right away and grabbed Sam and left. 

Danny and Sam flew out and when they were outside, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Fenton looking at them. None of them said anything. Danny let Sam down and flew into the woods. Danny Fenton came out moments later. 

"Hey Sam, there you are, I was looking all over the place," Danny said. 

"Where did you guys go?" Mr. Fenton asked. 

"Well, we were in our rooms when a ghost came and kidnapped us. He dropped me into the woods and I think the ghost dropped Sam in the Marsten House. I saw Danny Phantom come out of the house carrying Sam," Danny lied. 

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you guys are fine, come on let's go," Mrs. Fenton said. 

They went inside. None of them talked. They met the host and went on to the tour. The tour lasted 30 min. Jack didn't find anything interesting and was disapointed. They left right away and went out for lunch. 

For the rest of the day nothing much happened. Everybody relaxed. Sam and Danny were upstairs talking about what happened. After that they watched TV until dinner. After dinner the whole family sat down and talked. It was time for bed. Tomorrow they would be going home. Danny was glad they were, he was tired of this town. 

That night something happened. Danny woke up with a start. He heard a little knocking on the window. When he looked he saw a boy's pale face. The boy was asking him if he could come in. Danny thought about it and remembered something Sam said. She said that vampires can't go in houses without being invited. Danny just ignored him and tried to get back to sleep. He couldn't though. He lay awake until a little before dawn, when the vampire boy finally left. Danny tried to get some sleep before they had to go. 

Danny had a quick breakfast and told Sam briefly what happened last night while they were packing. Danny was relieved that they were going home at last. After they packed, they carried their trunks downstairs and put them in to the RV. Nothing happened on the way home. They sat in silence. When they got home, Danny called Tucker and told them everything. Danny hoped he would never have to kill another vampire again, but his hopes weren't high for because the followers of the vampire he killed were already coming into Amity Park that night. 

THE END? 


End file.
